


The Fire In Her Soul

by 57_gay_lizards_in_a_trenchcoat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, POV Azula (Avatar), i dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/57_gay_lizards_in_a_trenchcoat/pseuds/57_gay_lizards_in_a_trenchcoat
Summary: The one where Zuko doesn't survive the Agni Kai, and how it changes Azula.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	The Fire In Her Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I have no idea how long this is going to be and as of right now il still working on the next few chapter but i just wanted to get this part out here now.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> TW: Non Graphic Child Death

The last prince of the Fire Nation dies.

He dies on a cold marble floor, for all the world to see. Somewhere in the stands, the Dragon of The West turns away and weeps. He cries for the nephew that loved watching the turtleducks, and whose greatest joy was making his sister laugh, and for the boy that he considered his son. 

Princess Azula watches too. At first, she smiles. But the fire doesn’t stop. Why isn't it stopping? Why isn’t Zuko getting up? Her smile falters. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not like this. Zuko is supposed to survive. How could her own father do this to his own child? His firstborn, no less. The boy who should rule after him. Maybe Zuko will survive, maybe it will be ok.

It's not ok. He dies.

Tears pool in Azula’s eyes. If this happened to Zuko, what's going to happen to her? A treasonous little voice inside her looks at Ozai and thinks “Monster”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so i would greatly appreciate some constructive criticism. I would really appreciate it if everyone could be nice, for i am but a sensitive bean.


End file.
